


Warriors - Creeping Sun : Morning's Glow

by Asterpaw2006



Series: Warriors - Creeping Sun (Warrior Cats Fanfiction) [1]
Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dawnpaw has two mom's because yes, F/F, Gen, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Medicine, Mentors, Multi, Name Changes, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Prophecy, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterpaw2006/pseuds/Asterpaw2006
Summary: "When dawn strikes, There will come frost and flames. Only when scarlet blood is washed away shall the waters finally be clear."Many years have passed since the Great Firestar's reign and the five clans live peacefully around the lake. However, not all is well. Dawnkit becomes Dawnpaw, a Windclan apprentice, and learns what it means to be a warrior. Frostpaw and Redpaw are inseparable as Redpaw tries to live up to his father's legacy and Frostpaw tries to impress Sweetpaw. And Clearkit clings to his little life, longing nothing more than to be useful.The Sun Creeps and the Morning Glows, the clan's new dawn is on the horizon.
Relationships: Frecklestorm (Creeping Sun)/Lostclaw (Creeping Sun), Snowplain (Creeping Sun)/Cloverpuddle (Creeping Sun)
Series: Warriors - Creeping Sun (Warrior Cats Fanfiction) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184045
Kudos: 3





	1. • Prologue •

A thousand stars sparkled in the sky as the ground was pitch black in the darkness.  
Faster than a bolt of lightning, the horizon flashed with bright colours. Whites, yellows, pinks, purples and blues exploded onto the sky - silhouetting the ground even more boldly as individual blades of grass because crispy clear.  
The world then crystallised over, ice formed on everything, turning them shades of deathly white. It only lasted a moment before winter turned to summer and the land caught alight. Fire licked up every tree, through every bush and down every root. The only place saved from the inferno was a small creek, and even then the water at the edges bubbled and boiled.

Once the fire had burnt everything in the land, only the creek, reduced to a puddle stood. But not even that was safe, as thick crimson liquid began to dribble and flow into the water, twirling and mixing. The voices of a thousand ancestors called out;

"When dawn strikes, There will come frost and flames. Only when scarlet blood is washed away shall the waters finally be clear."

•

Frecklestorm the Skyclan Medicine Cat yelped as he was pulled out of the dream. His ears flattened against his head, eyes flicking and heart pounding. He gazed horrified into the cyan pool of stars at his paws, the water still shining on his nose. Frecklestorm felt fur brush against and over his shoulders, spotting Lostclaw gently laying his tail over him. Lostclaw's eyes were round with concern, but lacked the true horror Frecklestorm's had.

"Did Starclan send you an Omen?" Lostclaw meowed sympathetically.

Frecklestorm mumbled back, "Yeah... I'm guessing you didn't get one?"

The Thunderclan medicine cat looked away guilty, licking the moonpool's water off his nose, "...I never even fell asleep, Starclan still refuses to talk to me."

"Y-you'll get it eventually!" Frecklestorm forced himself to smile, "Though, I don't think you'd want to see this dream..."

Lostclaw's pale blue eyes flashed, "Oh! W-what happened..? Was it a bad omen?"

Frecklestorm opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a loud 'AHEM'. Both cats turned to spot a tortoiseshell she-cat with the thick fur of a Riverclan cat thumping her tail on the stone floor. A Pale grey she-cat and hay-coloured cat were laying beside her, dreary but wearing the same look of concern as Frecklestorm.

Mossyfeet hissed angrily, "Ahem, I assume since you talk in such a tone this is an important matter? In which case, you should be sharing this information with cats who actually share dreams with Starclan."

"Hey! I was gonna!" Frecklestorm grumbled.

Mossyfeet narrowed her eyes, and mumbled something about 'codebreakers' under her breath. Maizewhisker rubbed their eyes, "Wh-?"  
Maizewhisker's eyes went wide and they suddenly sprang up, "I had a vision!" The Windclan medicine cat howled, "I had a vision for Starclan!"

"Yeah, we all did, minus Lostclaw." Mossyfeet grumbled, flicking her eyes to the pale grey and white Shadowclan medicine cat to make sure her assumption that she had also dreamt was correct. Cloudcreek nodded. Lostclaw's head lowered, embarrassed.

The tortoiseshell medicine cat curled her tail over her paws, "Well then, we should discuss our visions and how we interpret them...-"

Like a boom of thunder, the cave was suddenly alive with caterwauling voices. Stray words like 'Dawn' and 'Blood' could but made out, but the rest became a blur of shouting and grumbling as Maizewhisker and Frecklestorm yowled. Mossyfeet hardly heard Cloudcreek also discussing her dream, even though the spotted she-cat was sitting next to her.

"ONE AT A TIME, MOUSEBRAINS!" Mossyfeet shouted, before signing "We need to be discussing this ONE. AT. A. TIME. Maizewhisker, you go first."

Maizewhisker shuffled on their paws, "O- Oh- Okay... Well, first I saw a vision, and then Starclan spoke to me all of them at once!"  
"Hm, that is unusual." Mossyfeet added,  
The yellow cat continued, "They said - 'When dawn strikes, there will come-"

"Frost and Flames!" Maizewhisker, Frecklestorm and Cloudcreek all shouted at the same time.

"It appears that we all witnessed the exact, same or very similar visions." Mossyfeet's face showed only apathy, "'Only when scarlet blood is washed away shall the waters finally be clear?'"

The other medicine cats, excluding Lostclaw, nodded slowly. Mossyfeet raised a paw to her chin, "Interesting..."

Cloudcreek meowed quietly, "Well, we should try to decipher what it means, right?"

Before anyone else could reply, Frecklestorm yowled, "Well it's obvious isn't it? One morning it's going to be really cold, then a fire's gonna start and then there's gonna be in a big battle by the lake!"

"Not nesscessarily..." Mossyfeet grumbled, "After all, the ancient prophecy 'Fire alone can save our clan' represented the great Firestar, not a literal Fire."

Frecklestorm blinked, "...Huh..."

"So are there any cats you can think of who might fit the prophecy?" Maizewhisker the Windclan medicine cat meowed, "Dawnkit is almost ready to become an apprentice!"

Mossyfeet's eyes widened, not expecting such a intelligent response from Maizewhisker, "Fascinating... Well, I suppose Clearkit is a possibility, but it's not like that sickly little thing would ever do anything useful."

Lostclaw suddenly jumped forward, "Don't say that about a kit! And... Hearing all of you talk about this dream, I believe Frost and Flames were mentioned and Frostpaw and Redpaw have been close since kithood. They could be involved."

The Tortoiseshell Riverclan cat glanced over to Cloudcreek and Frecklestorm, "And any ideas from you two?"

The Shadowclan and Skyclan medicine cats both shook their heads. Mossyfeet continued, "Very well, since we do not know which interpretation is correct, I believe we should not take action until Starclan sends us another sign."  
Cloudcreek and Maizewhisker nodded, Frecklestorm opened his mouth to protest, but closed it without a word.

Mossyfeet meowed, "Then this meeting is dismissed. May Starclan light your paths."

"May Starclan light your paths." The other four medicine cats repeated at once, and one by one began to trail away. Frecklestorm gave Lostclaw a lick behind the ears before heading back to Skyclan camp.

Cloudcreek and Frecklestorm slept soundly that night. Maizewhisker and Mossyfeet gazed at the nursery before returning to their dens. Lostclaw stopped and stared into the apprentice's den, catching the sight of a white and pale ginger pelt moving with the rhythm of breaths, before twirling around and crawling back into the medicine den to a night of anxiety over the prophecy.

"When dawn strikes, There will come frost and flames. Only when scarlet blood is washed away shall the waters finally be clear."


	2. • Chapter 1 •

Dawnkit squinted in the harsh light, it was almost Sunhigh and the bright light beamed downward, shillouetting the Tallrock and the cat standing atop it. A soft breeze cooled the air, carrying the scent of heather. The cat atop the Tallrock spoke:

"Dawnkit, step forward." She meowed,

Dawnkit hesitated, but her mother gently nudged her forward. She paused for a moment, gathering all her energy and stepping forward into the Shadow cast by the Tallrock, gazing upwards.

The she-cat, her leader, atop the boulder spoke powerfully, dwarfing everything around her, "Dawnkit, you have reached six moons of age, and it is time that you are apprenticed. From this day onward, and until you earn your warrior name you will be known as..."

Dawnkit stiffened. "Dawnpaw! I ask Starclan to run with you and guide you until you find your place in Windclan as a warrior."

Caracalstar turned her long angular head, focusing on a thin she-cat towards the front of the crowd, the cat stepped forward in front of Dawnpaw, "Heatherwhisker! You once lacked the confidence of a warrior, but Moorleap brought out your inner courage and mentored you into a brave and trustworthy cat!"

Heatherwhisker lowered her head a bit as Caracalstar added a hushed, "...May Starclan light his path..."

The long-eared leader blinked slowly and turned her gaze back to the brand new apprentice, "I have chosen you to mentor Dawnpaw, I trust that you will in turn also bring out her inner warrior and teach her all you know."

Dawnpaw stared nervously up at Heatherwhisker, the she-cat was smiling nervously yet sweetly. She mouthed 'go on', causing Dawnpaw to suddenly jolt. 'Oh, I'm supposed to-' Dawnpaw leaned forward and touched her two-toned nose to Heatherwhisker's pink one.

All at once, the clan became alight with voices - "Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw!"  
Dawnpaw flattened her ears against her head and shrunk, whimpering slightly.

"H-h-hey it's okay!" The nervous and confused look on Heatherwhisker's face confirmed that she wasn't entirely sure it was okay.

Dawnpaw mumbled, embarrassed, "No, It's fine I'm just..."

"Are you alright?" The new mentor asked, as the chanting began to die down and cats began to return their duties.

"Yes I'm alright." Dawnpaw straightened herself, holding her head high. She was not a kit anymore, and only kits got upset over how loud everyone was.  
Caracalstar spoke again, leaping off the Tallrock into the grass below, "This meeting is dismissed. Return to your duties. Buzzardtalon, meet me by the cliff shortly, I wish to discuss something with you."

The tan she-cat trailed out of camp, followed by a dark tabby tom. Dawnpaw watched them careful, perhaps one day she would be a strong and powerful leader like Caracalstar - her name would be Dawnstar! That was so pretty!

"Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw!"

Heatherwhisker giggled, "I think a little someone is talking to you, Dawnpaw."

The new dilute tortoiseshell apprentice watched her former denmates scamper up to her legs, the middle kit (and the only she-kit) twirled around her paws. "You're gonna be a warrior soon Dawnpaw!"

She gasped, "I've got to train first Tansykit! I won't be a warrior for at least a few moons!"

"Well, that's not gonna happen to me!" Pinekit puffed out his chest, "I'm gonna be the best apprentice the clan have ever seen and I'm gonna become a warrior so much earlier than any other cat!"

"That's not true!" Hickorykit grumbled.

"Yeah it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Are you two arguing again?" A speckled brown she-cat appeared behind the kits, her green eyes sparkling but tired looking.  
"Mom! Hickorykit's lying again! He said I can't become a warrior!" Pinekit yowled.  
"I didn't say that!" Hickorykit shouted back.

"You're all going to become warriors eventually, but you need to be six moons before you even start training." The brown queen, Cloverpuddle, meowed sympathetically, "And you aren't going to become a warrior immediately."

"Awwww! But I wanna be a warrior NOW!" Pinekit complained.

"You really want to get into fights and get hurt while we're still little?" Tansykit mewed, making Dawnpaw wince.

"Yeah! And why do you want to be a warrior so badly? Can't you wait?" Hickorykit asked.

"You sound like you want to be a Kittypet instead!" Pinekit hissed.

"You do!"  
"No you do!"

The kit's mother sighed and turned to Dawnpaw, "I'm going to miss having you and Snowplain in the nursery?"  
"Excuse me?" Dawnpaw jumped a little as her mother padded up to the speckled queen, "I'm not going anywhere, love!"

Snowplain gave Cloverpuddle a lick between the ears, "I've spoken with Caracalstar, she thinks it's fine for me to stay with you in the nursery until Tansykit, Pinekit and Hickorykit are apprenticed."  
The smile on Cloverpuddle's face only grew wider as she leaned into Snowplain's side, purring, "I love you - Snowplain!"  
"I love you too, Cloverpuddle!"

Heatherwhisker leaned in next to Dawnpaw, "Well, now that you know your momma's are proud of you, do you want to explore the territory, we can tag onto a patrol!"  
Dawnpaw's eyes glittered, "Yeah!"

Heatherwhisker flicked her tail over her back, indicating for Dawnpaw to follow. The tortoiseshell apprentice padded after her mentor, trying to observe the entire camp at once. Behind her, she could hear Tansykit, Pinekit and Hickorykit playing as well as Snowplain and Cloverpuddle's purrs. Apprentices and Elders chattered to her right and warriors gathered around the fresh kill pile to her left.

Infront of Dawnpaw and her mentor, was the gradual slope that made up the camp's entrance. Cats gathered around the entrance, the tallest of whom seemed to be organising them. The biggest cat was a tom, with dark jagged stripes and much more muscle than your average Windclan cat. Dawnpaw felt like shrinking into her fur.

"Buzzardtalon!" Heatherwhisker meowed, "I was hoping Dawnpaw and I could join the Sunhigh patrol! I wanted to show her the territory."

Buzzardtalon nodded before speaking, his open mouth showed just how much bigger his two upper fangs were than the lower two, "Yes, just wait here fore a moment."

His fur bristled as he suddenly shouted, "COTTONFOOT!"

The white tom jumped from having his name shouted when he was right next to the cat yowling, "...Yes?"

Buzzardtalon narrowed his eyes, "Take Heatherwhisker and Dawnpaw with you!"

Cottontoe's eyes lit up, "Oh - okay! Cyanuseyes, Goldenrod, Runningwater - Heatherwhisker and Dawnpaw will be coming with us! Is everyone ready?"  
The three other cats nodded, one a creamy tabby with blue eyes, the second golden and white and the third brown with water-like markings. The trio followed Cottontoe up the slope and onto the moor.

Heatherwhisker padded after them and meowed reassuringly to Dawnpaw, "Don't worry - everything will be okay!"

And maybe it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, sorry for taking so long! <3
> 
> Feel free to ask questions about the characters or for an allegiance if you're confused.
> 
> (Also I might write a short story about Snowplain and Cloverpuddle's relationship would y'all like that?)

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked that! 
> 
> If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me! English is my first language, I'm just stupid. ^^'


End file.
